<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Them 10 by 1Kamiro7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791263">Them 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kamiro7/pseuds/1Kamiro7'>1Kamiro7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kamiro7/pseuds/1Kamiro7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a crazy universe, isn't it? Big sisters, more omnitrixes, human personifications, magic, a certain mercenary captain, and an absolute ton of bad guys causing havoc? Well, I guess there's only one thing to say... It's Heroes Time!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chp.-1 - The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>P|L|E|A|S|E | R|E|A|D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah. I'm doing a Ben 10 story. And much Like any of the other times I did things I want; deal with it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anywho, there are a few things I want to get down before posting chp.1, and here they are:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 1: What's new </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Much like the synopsis says, this will have both a Ben sister and a personified omnitrix In it. Honestly, I thought both were cool, and decided "hey, if they aren't conflicting with each other, why not both?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(1.5:)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ben's (older by 3 years) sister will be Maxine 'Max' Xizzy Tennyson the second, as her parents named her after Maxwell. (If you have a better name I'd love to hear it.)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 2: Classic and Reboot </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Whilst going for classic story structure, I will be borrowing elements from the reboot, namely Ben and Gwen's relationship, and Water Hazard's expanded abilities.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 3: Easter Eggs/cameos/crossovers. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This (and the next) bit is where I want your guy's input. If you have a cameo or crossover you want to see from another show, or heck, even your own fanfiction, leave a comment asking such. Keep in mind that I won't do every single <em>one</em> that I'm asked, whether it be for chapter constraints, not fitting into the story, or seemingly just downright horrendous [pauses for flashback of a… certain, ben10 fanfic which will not be named].</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Note: Any fanfiction crossovers will be credited]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 4: New Aliens </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Aliens will certainly be a thing in this fanfic, which I will drop in (props to you if you recognize their origin). But just like the last part, you can ask for your own aliens to be used as well, whether it be out of pop culture of your own creation (originals will be credited)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 5: Original episodes/chapters </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll be using fresh new episodes/chapters to compensate some crossovers, and, of course, If my narrative would call for it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now, I'm going to get back to writing the first chapter. Hope y'all will like it!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chp.1 - And Then There Were 20(Plus 1!) - pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> P </strong> L<strong>E</strong>A<strong>S</strong>E R<strong>E</strong>A<strong>D</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Bickering should <em>not</em> be a character trait. That is why you'll immediately see a different relationship for Ben &amp; Gwen, that I have an in-cannon explanation for! I'll also be making them more kiddish, because, well, they're kids! That's one thing I think the reboot got far better.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, I can't decide if I should keep the time as Ye 'ol 2006 (dear god that makes me feel old) or update the year (and subsequently the technology) to our lovely post-apocalyptic 2021? Let me know!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Also, to avoid confusion, Grandpa Max will always be addressed as Grandpa Max or Maxwell to avoid confusion with Maxine. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay anything else... *looks through notes* *sees a single point saying 'Street Mage' there*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Heheheheheheh…</strong>
</p><p>/</p><p>Our story begins in the rings of Saturn of the Sol system, Milky Way Galaxy, as two ships sped through the asteroids. A teal, smaller, craft being perused by a larger brown craft with glowing orange parts all over it, as both were firing beams of energy at one another.</p><p>A continues beam from the teal ship served to cut open a good portion of the brown's portside hull.</p><p>"Hull damage: 20 percent, Master Vilgax. Weapon systems are still operational." A drone lieutenant reported to the brown ship's captain.</p><p>"I have come too far to be denied. The Omnitrixes shall be mine, and finally, not even <em>she</em> will be able to stand up to me when I conquer the galaxy!" a large green man with tentacles on his face slammed his armoured fist down on his chair.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> THEM  </em> ►◄<em> TEN</em> </strong>
</p><p>Across the solar system, outside an ordinary school situated in Belwood, was a certain brown-haired boy who wore a white shirt with a black stripe, and a pair of baggy cargo pants. This boy was none other than Benjamin Kirby Tennyson...</p><p>Who was currently hanging from a tree by his underwear after being hung there when trying to defend another kid from a pair of bullies.</p><p>Currently helping him down, however, was his grandfather Maxwell Tennyson.</p><p>"Thanks, Grandpa." Ben thanked as he readjusted his pants.</p><p>"Ah, no sweat Ben. Now come on, we still have to pick up Maxine before we hit the road." Grandpa Max said, leading ben to his motor home, the Rust Bucket.</p><p>"Aw man, I have so been looking forward to this!" Ben cheered, referring to the 3 months long camping trip that he, his sister, Grandpa Max…</p><p>"Hey, doofus."</p><p>…and Gwen were going on.</p><p>Wait a minute…</p><p>"Dweeb?" Ben spun around to see his ginger-haired cousin sitting on one of the Rust Bucket's couches.</p><p>Gwendolyn Tennyson had her short hair swept to the side and kept there by a clip, wore a t-shirt of two shades of blue and a cat on it, with a white long-sleeved under that, and finishing it with a pair of light brown shorts.</p><p>"What're you doing here?" Ben asked, surprised to see her.</p><p>"Grandpa convinced my parents that I should tag along with you and Grandpa to quote, 'do something I didn't meticulously plan' end quote," Gwen said, making air quotes.</p><p>"Well then buckle in for the best trip of your life!" Ben declared as he jumped into the seat opposite her. "Me and Grandpa have been planning this trip all year, and even Maxine has promised to come!"</p><p>"Woah, really?! I thought she didn't like doing new stuff!"</p><p>"Yeah, she said something about wanting to step out of her comfort zone or something I wasn't really listening," Ben explained.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad she's coming. Your sister is the coolest. And, y'know," Gwen shot a sidelong glance at Grandpa Max, "can cook."</p><p>"Yeah. You'll see, this'll be the best summer ever!" Ben announced with a grin.</p><p>"Oh, and Ben?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"It's Grandpa and I."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> THEM  </em> ►◄<em> TEN</em> </strong>
</p><p>"I can't believe you're going to be gone <em>all</em> summer Max!"</p><p>"Hey, I'll still have my phone and computer, so it's not like I'll be going off-grid."</p><p>Two girls walked out the glass doors of Belwood highschool amongst the sea of other students all leaving for their Summer Vacation. One girl seemed normal enough, black hair, Asian descent, long blue shirt and maroon skirt.</p><p>The other was far more eye-catching though. And it wasn't because she was pretty, but because oh her greater than average height and the bright yellow bomber jacket she wore over a grey singlet, the chunky collar preventing her scruffy, strawberry-blonde hair from touching her neck. Slung across her chest was a strap for a bag that hung beside her loose-fitting khaki pants.</p><p>Maxine Xizzy Tennyson was walking alongside her good, and most likely only, friend Kimiko Luu.</p><p>"Well be sure to send me pictures then! I'm stuck at home with my boring parents." Kim complained.</p><p>Maxine laughed. "Sure thing Kim. I'll tell ben you said hi to you too." Maxine stopped when she saw the Rust Bucket pull up on the street outside the school. "Welp, this is goodbye for three months then." Maxine offered a hug.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah you lucky stiff. Go out there and have fun." Kim chuckled as she returned the hug.</p><p>"Right. Later then!" Maxine called behind her after breaking the hug and jogging to the RV.</p><p>"Hey, hey you guys, Max number two has arrived!" Maxine announced as she entered the vehicle.</p><p>"Hi, Maxine!" Gwen greeted, turning around in her seat.</p><p>"Gwen! What are you doing here?" Maxine asked as she ruffled her younger cousin's hair.</p><p>"Grandpa convince my parents," Gwen answered, straightening her hair as Maxine stowed her bag and took a seat next to her brother, exchanging fist bumps.</p><p>"Alright gang," Grandpa Max called back from the driver's seat, "our first stop will be Yosemite, so let's get going."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> THEM  </em> ►◄<em> TEN</em> </strong>
</p><p>Just a few hours later, the rust bucket had arrived at a campsite, the Tennysons had finished setting up their gear, and Maxine was cooking dinner.</p><p>"You sure you don't want me to help?" Grandpa Maxine asked. "I'm sure I could rustle up some marinated mealworms, they easier to find here than the states."</p><p>"Uh... thanks, Grandpa, but I think I've got this under control?" Maxine smiled weakly, not very excited at the prospect of eating worms. Instead, she continued turning what she already had on the makeshift grill.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> THEM  </em> ►◄<em> TEN</em> </strong>
</p><p>Back in space, and now in orbit above Earth, the two spaceships from earlier continued to fire at one another, the larger ship finally being able to land a decisive strike against the smaller ship's thrusters.</p><p>"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." A drone reported on the larger ship.</p><p>"Prepare to board!" Vilgax ordered. "I want those Omnitrixes <em>now</em>."</p><p>"Sir! Incoming craft!" another drone shouted. "It's a Crypt!"</p><p>"No!" Vilgax yelled. "Not her! Not now!"</p><p>Back outside the ship, a third ship appeared. This one was larger than either of the first two and sported a sleek black design with blue highlights. Almost immediately it fired upon both ships, blasting open the larger's cockpit and completely shattering the smaller.</p><p>On the smaller ship, alarms were blaring, and debris was flying around everywhere.</p><p>"Omnitrix," a tall, reptilian creature said to a capsule, "I am going to send you down to the planet with both of your extensions. There is one there who will take care of you until we can safely transport you again."</p><p>"Wait! Xylene, what about you?! And, and, my memory drives are damaged…" the capsule spoke, emitting a yellow-green light as it did so.</p><p>"It will be all right, Omnitrix." Xylene comforted. "I'll be right behind you."</p><p>With that, two pods were shot out of the front of the ship, a few moments apart.</p><p>On the largest, and only undamaged ship, a figure in black armour with a rectangle that had a diamond in it emblazoned on their left breastplate approached another armoured figure, the only difference was the second's more regal look.</p><p>"Captain," the first spoke, "The devices were detected to be jettisoned from the ship on to the planet below."</p><p>"Hmm." The captain hummed. "This is a problem. That is a level 2 tech world, meaning we lose automatic jurisdiction. Well then, set a return course for the Graveyard, we will report this to the Duchess."</p><p>"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted before leaving. A short time later, the ship left in another flash.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> THEM  </em> ►◄<em> TEN</em> </strong>
</p><p>Once again back on Earth, Grandpa max exited the Rust Bucket and looked around the campsite to only See Gwen on her computer and Maxine laying back on the bench, sketchbook in her lap.</p><p>"Have either of you girls seen where Ben went? I haven't seen him in a while." He asked.</p><p>"Said he was going for a walk," Gwen answered, looking up from her computer.</p><p>"Well can one of you go see if he's okay?" Grandpa Max asked. Maxine and Gwen glanced at one another, neither wanting to stop what they were doing and look for Ben. Maxine leaned over as she and Gwen did rock-paper-scissors.</p><p>Gwen got Rock.</p><p>Maxine got Scissors.</p><p>"Yiss!" Gwen fist-pumped and went back to her computer. Maxine gave a groan and set aside her sketchpad and pen on the camp table as she pushed away from it and headed into the forest to find her brother.</p><p>Meanwhile, already in the forest, Ben was trudging down a goat trail path, looking up at the starry night sky.</p><p>"I am so glad I didn't go to summer school," Ben thought aloud, "Who'd want to miss this?"</p><p>Just after saying that, a bright light shooting across the sky became visible, striking ben with awe.</p><p>"Awesome! A shooting star!"</p><p>However, this shooting star did something that no shooting star had done before; turn more than ninety degrees and begin heading straight for ben!</p><p>
  <strong> <em> THEM  </em> ►◄<em> TEN</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Ben!" Maxine cried out as she both heard and felt a large crash echoing through the woods. Without second thought or hesitation, she began sprinting in the direction of the sound. But before she could get more than ten steps, her attention was caught by a second, larger, streak through the sky.</p><p>When this object also did a U-turn and began heading for her this time and all Maxine could do was turn around and head the other way as fast as she could.</p><p>She was only just fast enough to get out of the blast of dirt and rock as the object slammed into the ground, knocking Maxine off her feet and covering her in dust.</p><p>Maxine spluttered and coughed to get the dust out of her mouth, her eyes watering slightly since some had gotten in her eyes. Dusting her hand off before wiping down her face, Maxine got up to look at what had almost hit her.</p><p>In the newly birthed crater, there was a spherical pod about the size of a yoga ball if not slightly larger, with a sleek underbelly and a top that appeared like a rolled-up Armadillidiidae bug. Wanting to know more about the strange object, Maxine slid down the impact crater's slope to inspect it closer.</p><p>As she approached, the sphere's segmented top retracted to reveal a faint yellow-green light. Maxine's eyes adjusted to the light level and revealed a lithe, young teen girl with yellow-green hair with stripes of black through it. She wore a black bodysuit, with lines the same colour as the glow running around it like circuits, and was curled up in the fetal position, cradling some kind of… yellow watch?</p><p>"Hey…" Maxine said instinctively, seeing the unconscious girl, "Hey! Are you alright?"</p><p>Maxine moved her hand to try and shake the girl awake, but as she did so, the watch-thing suddenly wriggled and split apart before leaping towards Maxine and attaching itself onto her left wrist.</p><p>"AH!" Maxine exclaimed as she tripped over backwards in surprise of the device abruptly locking onto her wrist.</p><p>"What the heck?" Maxine said as she held up her wrist to get a good look at the watch. It was mainly white and black, and the strap reached from her wrist to partially up to her forearm. The dial on the top of it, along with a few of what seemed to be buttons, was a bright yellow. Frighteningly similar to Maxine's own jacket.</p><p>Maxine went to pry it off, but when she did, she found it completely stuck to her wrist, there wasn't even a latch to loosen it (Not that she needed one anyway, it fit her perfectly, surprisingly).</p><p>"What, *ngh*, the heck are you?" She asked the watch grumpily, struggling with the fruitless effort of taking it off.</p><p>"Engh..."</p><p>"Huh?" Maxine turned back to the pod, remembering that there was still a person in there. "Oh crap, almost forgot about her. Hey, you okay?" Maxine, now uninterrupted, shook the unconscious girl.</p><p>All the girl gave in return was another murmur.</p><p>"Okay then. Guess I should take you back to Grandpa Max." Maxine decided, slipping her hands under the girl and lifting. "Jesus you're heavy!" Maxine exclaimed as she struggled to hold the girl up. Inevitably after a few steps Maxine's arms gave out and she dropped the girl onto herself.</p><p>This accident caused the watch's face to pop up from the rest of the watch with a beep.</p><p>"Eh?" Maxine grunted, the weight of the surprisingly heavy girl still on top of her. "Shit, I hope I didn't break it..." Maxine then reached around the girl on top of herto gently push the watch face back in.</p><p>And as she did, she was enveloped in a golden light...</p><p>
  <strong> <em> THEM  </em> ►◄<em> TEN</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gonna cut pt.1 off here because of stuff in my own life, a horribly short attention span (really need to get tested for ADD), wanting to get the first chapter out, and wanting to write something for my other stories.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And Then There Were 20(plus 1) - pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment! It lets me know you like it, and motivates me to write more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gotta find Grandpa, gotta find Grandpa...” Maxine chanted to herself as she ran through the forest, the girl that she had found being carried under her right arm. “Oooooh, I’m going to give it to Ben for making me come after him.”</p><p>But something made Maxine pause and look around her. And then take a sniff of the air.</p><p>“Smoke...” She gasped. And just over the trees, she could see a plume of smoke wafting from out of the forest. “What kind of irresponsible camper would be so careless as to start a forest fire in summer?” Maxine thought aloud. Then realization struck her. “BEN!”</p><p>Maxine quickly turned on her heel and began running towards where the smoke was coming from. The air around her began to become both hotter and hotter, as well as polluted by the ash that now floated around. The glowing of fire began to show itself as Maxine continued to move further in.</p><p>“Ben!” she called, “Ben! Where are you?!” looking frantically around for her brother, she used a free hand to cover her mouth, so she didn’t inhale too much ash. A scream not too far away echoed over the fire. “Gwen?!” Maxine exclaimed when she recognised the voice. She then altered her course to go towards her little cousin’s screams.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">THEM </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">►◄<em> TEN</em></span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“…Ben? Is that you?” Gwen asked the creature-person that seemed to be made of molten rock, and ahead of the fire. “What happened?”</p><p>“Well, when I was walking, this meteor fell from the sky and almost smudged me, except that wasn’t a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist, and when I tried to get it off, I suddenly was on fire, only it didn’t hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire.” Ben rapidly explained, the words spewing out of him.</p><p>“O-kay then… I think we need Grandpa on this one.” Gwen decided, only understanding every other word Ben spoke.</p><p>Just then, Grandpa Max came jogging up to them. “Gwen, are you alri…” He skidded to a halt when he saw Ben, “What in blazes? Is that a pyronite?”</p><p>“Guess who Grandpa,” Gwen said, gesturing up to the now taller Ben.</p><p>“Hi, grandpa!” Ben waved.</p><p>“Ben? What happened to you? Where’s Maxine?” Grandpa Max asked.</p><p>“Well, I…” Ben began, before being swiftly cut off by a new voice.</p><p>“Ben?! Gwen?! Is that you guys?!” the voice shouted.</p><p>“It’s Maxine!” Gwen exclaimed before glancing at Ben. “She came looking for you earlier!”</p><p>“Oh! It is you guys…” Maxine’s voice, distorted by the roaring fire, said as she grew closer. At least, they <em>thought</em> it was distorted by the fire. Instead, it wasn’t her normal voice.</p><p>Standing where Maxine should have, was a large, muscular, four-armed creature carrying a girl with yellow-green and black hair under one of their top arms. The red creature had black hair in a ponytail, a grey bodysuit, and a yellow sleeveless jacket, armholes only there for the top set of arms.</p><p>“So, I know I look weird,” the four-armed Maxine said in a marginally deeper voice, “But it all started with…”</p><p>“A meteor that fell from the sky?” Gwen cut off. “Old news, happed to Ben.”</p><p>“Hi, Xine!” Ben once again waved, calling his sister by a nickname.</p><p>Maxine blinked with all four of her eyes before shrugging. “You know what. Not even going to question it. The real question is this; how do we stop this fire?!”</p><p>“He needs to draw it back into himself.” The girl Maxine was carrying answered, now awake and pointing at Ben.</p><p>“Bah!” Maxine exclaimed, jolting at the unexpectedness of her just being… awake. “How long were <span class="u">you</span> conscious?!”</p><p>“No more questions! Fire, remember?!” Gwen reminded. “Ben! Get on it!”</p><p>“Okay!” ben nodded, turning to face the fire. He then looked back at the others over his shoulder. “Uh… how do I do that?”</p><p>“To draw fire into themselves, pyronites traditionally visualize draw a breath but with all of their body. Your form’s instincts should be able to assist you, simply perform what feels natural to you.” The mysterious girl explained.</p><p>“Okay! Got it!” Ben nodded, turning his flaming head back to the raging fire. Ben did as instructed, and focused on drawing the fire into himself, which miraculously, worked. All the trees, grass and bushes that were burning, had the fire on them taken away and consumed by the flaming humanoid magma.</p><p>“Way to go Ben!” Maxine cheered, having set down the new girl.</p><p>“Okay, with all that crazy out the way, can we <em>please</em> go back to the Rustbucket and figure out what the heck is going on?” Gwen asked everyone. When none of them disagreed, they all set out to return to their campsite, leaving the smouldering vegetation to be found by a very confused ranger.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">THEM </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">►◄<em> TEN</em></span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Now back at the campsite and sitting around the fire whilst Gwen flicked marshmallows to the flaming Ben, the five of them began to talk.</p><p>“I believe introductions are in order.” The mysterious girl declared, feeling everyone’s eyes on her. “I am much less of a who, than a what. I am a one-of-a-kind piece of technology known as an Omnitrix. I posses the ability to store countless amounts of DNA from creatures across the universe, and access them at will.” The girl, Omnitrix, explained.</p><p>“…Okay, but if that’s true, how do explain my cousins becoming briquette four-arms over there?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“Hah! Four Arms!” Ben laughed. “That’s a great name!”</p><p>Unfazed, the Omnitrix continued. “Your cousins are wearing two of my interfaces, both of which may also be referred to as Omnitrixes. They bestow the wearer with my capability of using stored DNA to alter their body to that on another creature’s. whilst both devices function completely on their own, they are still connected to me as a secondary admin. Your female cousin wears a completed version, whilst your male one wears an incomplete prototype.”</p><p>“Prototype?! Aw man…”</p><p>“Hah! Short straw Benny boy!”</p><p>“Well, are they going to stay that way forever miss… uh, sorry, what should I call you?” Gwen asked the Omnitrix.</p><p>“Hmmm…” the Omnitrix thought, “You may refer to me as… Trixie! Yes, that is the name my mother liked to call me. As for your first question, no. I have a timeout function as to avoid overriding the base DNA with the borrowed one. It should be activating about now, actually.”</p><p>True enough, the watch face on Ben’s chest gave off a beeping alongside a red flashing. A moment and blinding flash later, and Ben was back to his regular self, the only fire being that of the campfire. Shortly after, Maxine’s did similarly, and returned her to herself as well, meaning she could now sit on a bench without breaking it.</p><p>“I’m me again!” Ben cheered. He then began to tug the Omnitrix off, or at least, tried to. “Ngh!” Ben grunted, “Why won’t this thing come off now?”</p><p>“Because to properly be used, an Omnitrix must be connected to the user’s DNA,” Trixie explained. “To rip it off so haphazardly would be very dangerous and potentially cause DNA decay. There is a removal code, but that seems to be in my damaged memory banks. Even if I get such a code back, by the time I would the interfaces would have merged too far with your DNA, becoming a part of you.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is, we’re pretty much stuck with these things,” Maxine asked, gesturing to her occupied wrist.</p><p>“For the foreseeable future, yes.” Trixie nodded.</p><p>Maxine and Ben looked at one another and shrugged.</p><p>“Eh, I'm cool with that.” “Whatever.” They both said at the same time.</p><p>“Well,” Grandpa Max spoke up, drawing everyone’s attention, “If we really are stuck with those things, I think I should come clean with you kids. Back in the day, I was no ordinary plumber.” He admitted.</p><p>“Well, what kind of plumber were you?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“I was part of an inter-galaxy spanning police force. I worked with other plumbers on earth to monitor and regulate extra-terrestrial life on the planet.” Grandpa Max elaborated. His three grandchildren stared in disbelief.</p><p>“It’s quite true,” Trixie stated, snapping the kids out of their trance.</p><p>“Whilst I’ve been retired for almost thirteen years now, the contacts I kept have been hearing rumours and scuttlebutt about some kind of device like an Omnitrix being built. But I never believed that there’d be two of them, with a living mainframe. And least not on your wrists.” Grandpa Max finished.</p><p>“Well, I can actually clarify that last part.” Trixie offered. “You see, as information of our existence began to spread, many individuals began to covert the power the interface Omnitrixes could grant. I had not been discovered yet, so it was decided to transport myself and the only two interfaces to one of the most decorated Plumbers on record.” She glanced to Grandpa Max.</p><p>“However, as we entered the solar system, we came under fire and resorted to jettisoning us with a genetic lock-on to Maxwell. But you two, being his direct descendants, confused the lock-on to track you instead.”</p><p>All of the Tennysons slowly blinked.</p><p>“...Well I guess that answers that?” Maxine shrugged. “So, what are we doing now?”</p><p>“I'm going to go check the crash sights to see if we can learn anything more. You four stay here and out of trouble.” Grandpa Max said, picking up a flashlight and heading off.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">THEM </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">►◄<em> TEN</em></span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Maxine sat with Trixie, a silence hovering between them. Ben had proceeded to fiddle with his Omnitrix, trying to figure it out and neglecting to ask the Omnitrix that could answer him. Gwen kept trying to get him to stop, reminding him what Grandpa Max had told them. Meanwhile, Maxine thought she should probably break the ice with their new companion.</p><p>“So…” Maxine began awkwardly, “If you’re from another planet, why do you look human?”</p><p>“When you approached by pod, your DNA was scanned before being replicated with its genomes randomized to create a body for myself,” Trixie answered. “For all intents and purposes, I am a human <em>almost</em> down to a cellular level.”</p><p>“Huh. Cool, cool.” Maxine nodded. She then looked at her little brother who had not made any progress with the ‘watch’, as the kids had nicknamed them to the dismay of Trixie. “So how do you use it anyway?”</p><p>“It is quite simple,” Trixie moved Maxine’s arm up so she could operate the device. “Firstly, you must activate the selection menu, like so;” Trixie pushed a button on the Omnitrix to bring up a holographic display of three different creatures, the central one being larger (which Maxine assumed was the selected one). “Next, you select which lifeform you would like to become,” Trixie said, moving her hands away. “Twist the faceplate.”</p><p>Maxine looked at her, and then back down to the watch. She did as Trixie had instructed and began twisting the faceplate to cycle through the creatures. A cloaked figure, smaller one with headphones, the four-armed person from earlier, sleek one with a tail...</p><p>Maxine cycled through ten of them before coming back to the first she had seen, the cloaked figure.</p><p>“Okay, what now?” She asked Trixie.</p><p>“Next, press this button,” Trixie once again leaned over to press a button on the Omnitrix, “to bring up the core for activation. Finally, press it down to initiate the transformation. Also, please be gentle, heavy impacts may cause randomizations in the transformation time and selection.”</p><p>“G-got it...” Maxine gulped at the stern look Trixie had fixed her with. Making sure to <em>gently</em> push the core back down into the Omnitrix, Maxine felt her body shift and change, so fast that it was barely an instant before she suddenly felt a little colder.</p><p>Looking herself over, Maxine was now the cloaked figure she had seen. She was now blue, and, as she quickly discovered, the cloak wasn’t a cloak at all, but a pair of wings. Ben and Gwen stopped squabbling over whether or not his Omnitrix to stare at the older Tennyson.</p><p>“So who’s this?” Maxine asked, in a raspy voice.</p><p>“This is a necrofriggian,” Trixie explained. “They can fly, turn intangible and invisible, as well as breath chilling gas that can create ice.”</p><p>“COOOL!” Ben exclaimed, having listened in. “Now I gotta figure out how this works!”</p><p>“Why do I even bother?” Gwen facepalmed, shaking her face slightly.</p><p>Ben quickly went back to his fiddling, his watch’s face popping up almost immediately. “Aw yeah!” Ben cheered, raising his arm up to slam the core back down to transform, not even checking what DNA he had selected.</p><p>Maxine’s eyes widened. “Ben, wait! Don’t...” she was cut off by a flash of green light. “...slam the Omnitrix. Dammit Ben.”</p><p>When the light died down, instead of 10-year-old Ben Tennyson standing there, there was a small, pixie-like creature floating in the air. A silence fell over the campsite as everyone stared at him.</p><p>“Oh good, you discovered the nemuina transformation. It is one of my favourites.” Trixie stated, breaking the silence. This just caused both the female Tennysons to fall over laughing at Ben.</p><p>“Hey!” Ben thrilled, “It’s not funny!”</p><p>“Ohohohoh, but it is! It really is!” Maxine laughed, still in her taller necrofriggian form.</p><p>“YOU TURNED YOURSELF INTO A FAIRY!” Gwen roared with laughter, tears streaming from her eyes as she pointed at Ben. “THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!”</p><p>Ben growled and crossed his arms. “Why did I have to get the lame alien?” he asked rhetorically.</p><p>“I sense that everyone here is underestimating the nemuina,” Trixie stated in a monotone voice. “They are an agile and resourceful species that can emit sleep-inducing tranquilization dust and even control and enter dreams. They are quite feared as bounty hunters and interrogators.”</p><p>“How could something like this be anything feared?!” Ben asked, gesturing down to the dress his transformation wore. Before anyone could answer, a red laser tore through the campsite and caused the fire to explode into embers. Everyone dodged out of the way except for Maxine, who quickly became intangible.</p><p>“Hey, that was… cool.” Maxine joked. Everybody stared at her. “Cool? You know, as in ice- oh forget it you people have no sense of humour.”</p><p>“What was that?” Gwen asked, getting up and looking around carefully.</p><p>“Probably that thing.” Ben pointed at a now visible flying drone. The drone in question looked like a disk that had cylinders coming out of the top and bottom, as well as mechanical legs out of the bottom as well.</p><p>“I believe that is from the attackers that destroyed the transport ship I was on,” Trixie said, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got this.” Maxine declared, her wings folding out and her body floating into the air. Arching her body back, she then shifted into leaning forwards, letting out a freezing gust of air. When it connected to the drone, it froze instantly, disabling it and causing it to crash into the ground. To finish the job, Maxine stopped floating, crushing it under her heel.</p><p>Behind her, a flash of green light appeared, indicating Ben’s randomized transformation time had hit its limit.</p><p>“Phew,” Ben said in relief, “don’t have to be Pesky Dust ever again now.”</p><p>“Pesky Dust?” Gwen asked, confused as to what Ben meant.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I'm naming him. The fire guy’s name is going to be Heatblast.” Ben explained. Everyone then gasped at him. “What? What did I do?” Ben asked.</p><p>But they were not gasping at ben, but instead the second drone that had appeared behind him, ready to vaporize the boy instantly.</p><p>“Ben! Duck!” Maxine yelled, readying another breath attack. But before she could, a bolt of electricity struck the drone, making it spin out of control and crash into a tree.</p><p>All three Tennysons watched the drone crash, before turning to where the electricity had come from. Standing there was a yellowish crab-like creature that was the size of Gwen with its head open to reveal its brain. Quickly, the creature closed the headcase as its body shifted so that it was back to the appearance of Trixie.</p><p>“Trix?” Maxine asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Trixie nodded. “I felt it would be unwise to allow Benjamin to be vaporized, so I used my own ability to transform and accessed his unlocked cerebrocrustacean DNA to disable the drone through its brain-generated electricity.”</p><p>Ben groaned. “I could have turned into an electrical brain crab, but instead I still got the fairy?!”</p><p>Everybody laughed a bit again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>